


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Two: The Proposal

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two Song: All I Want Is You by Barry Louis Polisar</p><p>For today's work I took inspiration from the song, and created a poem that is Ursula's proposal to Cruella.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Two: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

“Cru I want you  
I want you by my side  
I want you to be my bride

I am the ocean  
You are the boat  
Together we will always float

Cru I want you  
I want you by my side  
I want you to be my bride

You are the gin  
In my strongest drink  
And I don’t care how drunk I get, as long as I’m drunk with you

Cru I want you  
I want you by my side  
I want you to be my bride

I am the musician  
You are the sheet music  
And together we make a sweet melody

Cru I want you  
I want you by my side  
I want you to be my bride”


End file.
